In hierarchical computer storage systems, intensively used and fast storage is paired with arrays of slower and less frequently accessed data devices. One example of high-speed, expensive memory is a direct access storage device file buffer (DASD). Slower storage devices include tape drives and disk drive arrays, which are less expensive than a DASD.
One such hierarchical storage system is a virtual tape storage system. Such a virtual tape storage system may include, for example, one or more virtual tape servers (“VTS”) in combination with one or more data storage and retrieval systems, such as the IBM TotalStorage® 3494 Enterprise Tape Library. During operation, the virtual tape storage system is writing data from a host to the numerous data storage devices disposed in the one or more data storage and retrieval systems.
Automated data storage and retrieval systems are known for providing cost effective access to large quantities of stored media. Generally, a data storage and retrieval system includes a large number of storage slots on which are stored portable data storage media. The typical portable data storage media is a tape cartridge, an optical cartridge, a disk cartridge, electronic storage media, and the like. By electronic storage media, Applicants mean a device such as a PROM, EPROM, EEPROM, Flash PROM, and the like.
One (or more) accessors typically accesses the data storage media from the storage slots and delivers the accessed media to a data storage device for reading and/or writing data on the accessed media. Suitable electronics operate the accessor(s) and operate the data storage device(s) to provide information to, and/or to receive information from, an attached on-line host computer system.